


What It's Like

by eiluned



Category: X-Men (Ultimateverse)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-22 12:52:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiluned/pseuds/eiluned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wonder what it's like?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What It's Like

**Author's Note:**

> Experimenting here. I've decided that I like Scott best when he's slashed.

"Ever wonder what it's like?"

Logan paused before taking a swig of his beer. "Ever wonder what what's like?" he asked, although he was pretty certain of the answer. God only knew how they'd gotten into this little bonding session.

Scott was stretched out on the grass, beer bottle in his hand, staring out at the lake. At least, Logan thought he was staring at the lake. He couldn't see shit underneath that visor, especially in the darkness of the moonless night.

Scott look a long swallow of beer, head tossed back, neck long and muscular. Logan scowled at himself.

"You know what I mean," Scott said, and Logan smelled a touch of embarrassment on the air.

He couldn't help grinning wolfishly. "You've never..."

Scott sat up suddenly, and the embarrassment grew sharper and blended with a little bit of arousal. "No. I haven't," he said, with just a touch of vehemence. "Have you?"

Logan hid his smile behind his beer bottle. "Why do you want to know?"

Scott's posture grew stiffer. "Curiosity," he snapped.

"Hey, no need to get all defensive. Yeah, I have a few times."

Even in the dark night, Logan could see the younger man's cheeks turn red. "So you're bi."

Logan chuckled. "Not really. Don't like to call myself anything. What's the point in limiting yourself?"

Scott shrugged. "I don't know. I mean... well, it sounds right, but..."

"You're scared."

"I am not," Scott snapped.

"Yes, you are. I can smell it on you. You want it, but you're scared of it. You're scared of what doing it would make you."

Scott didn't say anything, so Logan plowed ahead. "So, who is it?"

"Who is what?"

Evasive. "The guy. The guy you wanna fuck."

"You're so fucking crude, Wolverine."

"Yeah, so I am. Who is it?"

Scott busied himself with his beer, draining the rest of the bottle. Logan leaned onto his side. "Come on, Cyclops. Who is it?" he goaded, watching Scott's jaw tighten with irritation. "You afraid to tell me? You wouldn't have brought it up in the first place if you didn't want to tell me."

"It's you, goddammit. You. Are you happy now?" Scott snapped, and Logan's jaw pretty much hit the grass.

"Me?" he exclaimed. "You want to fuck me?"

Scott hesitated for a second. "No, I want you to fuck me."

"Are you kidding?"

Scott sneered at him. "No, I'm not kidding, you asshole."

Logan was suddenly much more aware of Scott's scent, humiliation mingled with sharp desire. A dangerous mix, and one that Logan couldn't resist.

He quickly rolled onto Scott, pinning him to the soft ground, Scott's beer bottle falling to the grass. The younger man reflexively tried to fight back, but Logan was expecting it, and he was stronger anyway. He watched the visor, watched the pinpoints of red widen and glow more brightly with surprise and a bit of anger.

"You want me to fuck you?" Logan growled, keeping his voice low. "You want to know what it's like to come in another man's hand?"

The pinpoints disappeared; Scott had closed his eyes. "Yes," he whispered, so quietly that Logan wouldn't have been able to hear it without his enhanced senses.

"You're sure? I ain't gonna do this unless it's exactly what you want."

Scott exhaled heavily, strong body shaking under Logan's. Logan could feel the younger man getting hard, pressed against his hip. "Yes, I want it," Scott breathed.

Logan immediately welded his mouth to Scott's, pushing his tongue between those sweet lips, moaning. Scott stiffened for a moment, almost long enough to make Logan pull back, then melted against him, becoming pliant under Logan's roaming hands.

Scott stroked his tongue against Logan's a bit uncertainly, as if he wasn't quite sure the right way to do it. He let his hands slide over Logan's shoulders, fingers gripping tightly when Logan sank his teeth lightly into Scott's bottom lip.

They were both hard now, pressed together through their jeans. Scott pressed himself up against Logan, moaning into his mouth, jerking when one of Logan's hands slid down to cup his ass. "That's right," Logan muttered, using his hand to control Scott's movements. "Work yourself on me."

Scott's head fell back onto the grass, his fingers digging into Logan's shoulders. It felt so good to rub against him, to feel another hard cock against his. He gasped at the sudden rush of guilty pleasure, and Logan pulled back, leaving Scott to moan in protest.

He wasn't disappointed for long. Big but surprisingly nimble hands pulled at the button on his fly, slid the zipper down, pushed the jeans and his boxer shorts down over his hips. Scott blushed at first, then gasped when that big hand palmed his erection. He came to his senses enough to pull Logan's fly loose; he was quite pleasantly surprised to find him bare under his jeans. Knowing that Logan had been walking around naked under his pants made Scott clench up inside.

Logan shoved his jeans down a bit, then dropped back onto Scott's body, pulling both of their shirts up to mid-chest. Scott hissed at the first touch of hot skin. The wiry brush of thick pubic hair made his head spin, made him arch and rub against Logan's groin like a cat. Logan growled softly, the fingers of one hand tangling in Scott's short hair. He rubbed his own erection against Scott's smooth hip, leaving a damp, warm trail of precum across his skin.

Logan propped himself up on one elbow and started kissing Scott again, roughly, nipping at his tongue and lips. He slid his other hand between their bodies and grasped his and Scott's cocks, pressing them together against his palm. Scott cried out, bucking against Logan's hand and erection.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Logan purred, licking at Scott's mouth.

Scott couldn't answer, couldn't even think straight. All he could feel was Logan's hot cock rubbing against his, Logan's hand working them both and a dull roar inside his own body, a coiling, sucking pleasure building low in his groin. Logan's heavy balls brushed against his, and he felt them draw up tight against his body. God, he was going to come...

"I'm gonna come," he whispered brokenly against Logan's mouth.

"Yessss..." Logan hissed, jerking them harder.

Scott stiffened, the dull roar of pleasure building until it was screaming like a jet engine. No, it was him screaming, body wracked with orgasm, spilling hot semen all over his belly and Logan's hand. Logan's growls built in volume as he kept moving his hand, and Scott felt another splash of warm wetness over his clenched stomach, all the way up to his chest.

They stayed frozen like that for a long moment, jerking with aftershocks. Scott waited to feel dirty or humiliated, but he didn't. He felt fucking good, even with his and Logan's cum cooling on his skin.

Logan moved his hand and pressed himself down onto Scott, letting their semen wet the skin of his stomach. Scott thought it felt strangely good to feel the soft hair on Logan's stomach rubbing against his skin. Logan brought his wet hand up to his mouth and drew his tongue up one finger, rumbling with pleasure. Scott couldn't help himself; he leaned up and sucked two of Logan's fingers into his mouth, licking the bitter-salty fluid off of his skin. Logan looked surprised but pleased.

Slowly, he drew away from Scott, sitting up on his knees, tucking himself back into his pants. "Come to my room when you're ready," he said, pulling himself to his feet.

Scott listened to him walking up the lawn, staring up at the starry sky. He'd give Logan a head start.


End file.
